Um maravilhoso dia de folga
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Já imaginaram Sesshoumaru Taisho, trocando fralda de neném? Bem, não respondam. Se já tiverem imaginado aí mesmo que a situação é mais humilhante ainda.


**Um maravilhoso dia de folga.**

Por: Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem XD

Para: Key.

* * *

**Resumo: **"Já imaginaram **Sesshoumaru Taisho**, trocando fralda de neném?! Bem, não respondam. Se já tiverem imaginado aí mesmo que a situação é mais humilhante ainda ¬¬."

* * *

**Um maravilhoso dia de folga.**

Nada como um maravilhoso dia de folga.

Eu amo trabalhar, isso eu não nego. Mas até mesmo eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, posso me cansar. E eu ainda me pergunto como eu ainda não havia me cansado.

Bem, talvez porque eu seja um yokai lindo, frio e indiferente. Cansar do trabalho em somente dois anos diretos? Se eu me cansasse tão facilmente não me chamaria de Sesshoumaru Taisho de maneira alguma.

Mas acho que os gritos de Rin (isso sim) estão me cansando. Se não fosse pela ameaça dela de pedir demissão (para meu próprio pai!) por mim, eu com certeza não teria tirado um dia de folga.

Mas eu simplesmente tenho que admitir que está sendo bom.

Dormir ao lado de Rin sem escutar qualquer grito. Deitar na cama sem pensar que no outro dia tenho que acordar para trabalhar. Simplesmente ao acordar eu posso me virar na enorme cama que eu durmo com a Rin e abraça-la...

E me lembrar que nós já temos um filho, que ainda é um bebê, e que ele pode nos interromper.

Eu estava mesmo dizendo que estava gostando desse dia de folga?

Não que eu não goste de nosso filho, mas com certeza eu não queria que ele começasse a chorar no nosso lado (Já que a mãe dele insistiu para que ele ficasse no nosso quarto) tentando tirar a paz do meu reinado.

Sabem como é, não é sempre que os gritos da Rin conseguem vencer a resistência de Sesshoumaru Taisho. E ela devia (definitivamente, devia) aproveitar esse momento único. Talvez não seja necessariamente único, já que eu acho que se ficar mais dois anos trabalhando direto a Rin com absoluta certeza faz meu pai me despedir temporariamente.

E caso ela faça isso, eu com absoluta certeza ficarei louco.

Mas eu não irei me opor, sabem como é, por mais que eu seja esse yokai poderoso e indiferente que eu tenho orgulho em dizer que sou, a Rin pode muito bem por medo em qualquer um. Um exemplo muito claro disso, seria meu pai. Ele iria me despedir temporariamente no primeiro olhar que ela lhe lançasse.

Então, eu esperava pelo menos um pouco de consideração do meu filho sabe? Mesmo eu, o yokai indiferente e frio que sou, preciso ter a mãe dele nos meus braços.

Mas o que eu esperava de um filho totalmente ciumento que nem o pai?

- Sesshy... – Ouvi a voz cansada e sonolenta de Rin falar abafada no travesseiro.

Eu nunca fui de rezar e conversar com você deus, mas por favor, não deixe que Rin me peça para ver o que nosso filho aprontou, por favor, não deixe que ela faça isso...

- Vá ver o Toshio...

Tenha certeza absoluta que é por causa DESSES MOMENTOS, que eu não converso com o senhor. E pode ter certeza que nunca confiei em você.

E eu nem tento contrariar a Rin já que se eu fizer isso, com certeza o senhor piora a minha situação consideravelmente.

Levantei-me com minha pose, claro.

Poderiam me dizer quando eu andei sem pose? Sem o meu jeito frio, indiferente e gostoso de ser?

Vocês devem estar chocados em ler tais coisas vindo de mim. Mas lembrem-se, que a Rumiko-sensei nunca mostrou meus sentimentos verdadeiros, somente fez o favor de me dar aquela cara de mal me transformando nesse cara sexy que sou.

De vez em quando até é chato ser eu.

Bem, o choro do Toshio está realmente me irritando. Eu tenho plena consciência que ele é meu filho, mas nem por isso eu não posso reclamar dele ser um bebê muito irritante.

Chego à beirada do berço já sentindo o cheiro totalmente desagradável que ele estava exalando.

Se eu não fosse eu, com certeza eu teria deixado o Toshio chorar bastante. Mas como eu sou eu, e prezo minha vida consideravelmente, eu simplesmente tenho que pegar meu filho no colo, levar para qualquer lugar longe de Rin, e trocar a maldita fralda de neném dele.

Mas, antes disso tudo, vocês me responderiam uma coisa?

Já imaginaram **Sesshoumaru Taisho**, trocando fralda de neném?!

Bem, não respondam. Se já tiverem imaginado aí mesmo que a situação é mais humilhante ainda ¬¬.

Ele parou de chorar um pouquinho para abrir os olhinhos dourados e ver quem o estava carregando.

Qual foi a minha surpresa que ele voltou a chorar quando viu que era eu?

Eu simplesmente não creio que meu próprio filho, não gosta de mim ¬¬.

Mas como um bom pai totalmente frio eu posso dizer: Ele que vá tomar banho. E detalhe: Sem a ajuda de ninguém! Quero ver esse bebê dar conta de tal ato de masculinidade.

Mas acho que eu não posso tentar faze-lo fazer isso nesse instante já que o cheiro está ficando mais forte e isso me afeta bastante... E acho que a ele também, ele ta parando de chorar e tampando o narizinho com as mãozinhas pequenininhas.

Se fosse a Rin, eu tenho **certeza** que ela diria: "Oh que bonitinho! Neném fez Totô!". E diria com aquela carinha de lesadinha (Que eu adoro, diga-se de passagem.).

Mas como eu não sou a Rin, e o meu próprio filho já comprovou isso eu simplesmente falei:

- Um dia você vai limpar isso sozinho. – Disse frio colocando-o no balcão do banheiro. Ele me olhou com desprezo (?) e ficou caladinho olhando pra mim. Eu fiquei encarando ele enquanto o cheiro só piorava... E... Bem... O que eu faço agora?

É tão humilhante perguntar o que eu faço!

Sesshoumaru Taisho sempre soube o que fazer em todas as situações!

Humilhante, humilhante, humilhante, humilhante...

- Gugu... – Olhei para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Meu nome não é Gugu, é Sesshoumaru. – Digo friamente. Ele bate a mãozinha no rosto como se dissesse: Seu tapado! E olha para mim friamente também. Acho que ele puxou mais o pai do que a mãe.

- Gugu! – Ele disse apontando para os adesivos da frauda.

O meu próprio filho está me ensinando como tirar a frauda dele...

Humilhante, humilhante, humilhante, humilhante...

- Humpft! – Tiro os plásticos e vejo a frauda toda aberta. O que será que a Rin deu para esse moleque comer? É algo totalmente irreal o que eu vejo nessa fralda.

Um aviso básico: Nunca deixem seu filho comer porcarias, porque você infelizmente nos primeiros anos dele, você**terá** que limpar porcarias. E por favor, não fiquem com nojo, porque se estivessem no meu lugar vocês veriam o que é realmente ter nojo de algo.

É **tão** humilhante eu ter que admitir que tenho nojo de algo tão... Tão... Tão insignificante!

Mas o que eu posso fazer se é realmente **horrendo**?

Tirei a fralda do moleque (Que infelizmente não continuarei considerando-o meu filho já que ele não gosta de mim), limpei tudo que tinha que limpar e coloquei a nova fralda debaixo dele.

Hum... Interessante.

E agora?

Meu deus, hoje estou me humilhando mais do que papai Noel tentando passar pela chaminé mesmo estando naquela gordura!

**Nunca mais** eu tiro um dia de folga. Nem que eu tenha que proteger meu próprio pai da minha esposa, nem que eu tenha que começar a usar algo para tampar os gritos da Rin, nem que eu tenha que começar a agradá-la muito mais vezes.

Eu **nunca mais** tiro um mísero dia de folga para poder passar por todo esse trauma novamente.

Escuto uma risadinha e olho para trás.

Ok, não precisava deixar a Rin ver todo esse meu esforço.

Já percebo que serei totalmente atormentado por causa desse dia pelo resto da minha vida ¬¬.

Rin contará para meus netos que irão contar para seus netos e por todas as nossas gerações eu serei o yokai frio e indiferente que não deu conta de trocar uma mísera fralda.

Um dia quem sabe, eu destrua todas essas monstrinhas que tem aqui em casa? Aí os futuros bebês que se instalarão nessa casa terão que se virar e tornar-se bebês superdotados.

Até eu me surpreendo com minhas idéias.

- Sesshy... Eu não acredito no que vejo. – Ela disse rindo e vindo até nossa direção. Toshio quando viu a mãe começou a sorrir com brilho nos olhos...

Isso é um total preconceito.

Se eu fosse humano ele gostaria de mim. Tenho **certeza **disso. Esse hanyouzinho chorão ¬¬.

A Rin arrumou agilmente a fralda nele e começou a niná-lo. E não é que calado e com os olhos fechados essa criatura ficou bonitinha?

- Você é um pai muito ausente sabia? – Ela me perguntou olhando carinhosamente para aquele moleque (Um dia quem sabe eu volte a chamá-lo de filho).

- Se sempre que eu for presente ele olhar para mim com desprezo e interromper meus momentos de pura satisfação... – Olhei para ela com um sorrisinho malicioso mostrando quais momentos de satisfação eu me referia, ela corou. Bem, isso foi muito bom de ver. – Eu prefiro ser ausente. Esse hanyou me trata pior do que um biscoito de ameixa. – Disse cruzando os braços indiferente. Ela olhou para mim e riu.

Quando olhamos para Toshio, não foi surpresa alguma ele estar dormindo.

E foi nesse momento que resolvi coloca-lo no berço, e levar Rin para tomar um banho.

Por mais que Toshio seja um bebê que odeia o pai lindo, frio e indiferente como eu (E isso me deixa um pouco traumatizado com isso, e eu simplesmente odeio ter que admitir). Tenho vontade de aumentar a família.

Sabe como é...

Bem, se não sabem se virem e descubram sozinhos ¬¬.

Não acharam mesmo que eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, iria ficar aqui dando explicações para vocês quando eu tenho uma esposa simplesmente maravilhosa me esperando na banheira do cômodo ao lado não é?

Se acharam, podem tratar de ajoelhar e pedir perdão. Porque de humilhação, Sesshoumaru Taisho já passou por muitas hoje.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Mais uma One para vocês. E pela primeira vez, uma One comédia xD**

**Nunca tinha escrevido uma fic com o Sesshy narrando, e nunca tinha imaginado-o trocando fralda de neném 8D Mas foi legal. Espero que se divirtam lendo.**

** Essa fic foi um presente de amigo oculto para uma grande amiga (Uhul \o/) e felizmente ela gostou do presente xD. **

Mandem reviews para elogiarem ou até criticarem essa autora muito feliz xD


End file.
